


Mind Hop

by needchocolatenow



Category: Adventure Time, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/pseuds/needchocolatenow
Summary: Finn ends up in Lance's body. Keith isn't sure what to think.





	

“Do _not_ get caught in that, Paladins!” Allura had warned over the comms. “It’s more than just an experimental ray gun!” 

Keith listened because he had no plans to die and easily dodged out of the way of any shots. The next thing that happened was Lance flying the Blue Lion straight into the ray gun’s range, screaming a battle cry at the top of his lungs with wild abandon. 

“Were you dropped on your head as a child?!” Pidge screeched. “Pull back!”

“Lance!” Shiro yelled.

“Idiot!” Hunk shrieked. 

“I got this!” Lance shouted, plowing into the ray gun, ripping it off its pivot, but not before it got one last blast in, straight into the Blue Lion’s face. 

Communications went dead, the ray gun deader, and Lance was going to get the biggest grilling ever once they got back to the castle, so he was probably the deadest man alive currently, by Keith’s count. 

Hunk flew his Lion down to where the Blue Lion laid prone on the ground, unmoving; even the gold of its eyes had stopped glowing and had appeared to shut down. 

“Dammit, Lance,” Keith heard Hunk curse. “You better not be dead or Allura’s going to kill you.”

* * *

 

“Hi, I’m Finn,” said Lance. His smile was languid and open and he offered a hand to Keith. Wordlessly, Keith took it because his brain had shorted out. “You’re Keith, right?”

For the past half hour, after Lance got out of the healing pod, he had been introducing himself to everyone as Finn. Keith had quietly asked Shiro if they could shove Lance back into the pod for five more minutes. 

“We already tried,” said Shiro in a pinched kind of tone. 

“Five _more_ minutes,” pleaded Keith. 

“This must be an alternate universe,” Lance-slash-Finn commented. He was looking at his reflection off of the healing pod’s surface. “I look weird.” He paused for a moment and patted his cheeks. “Oh, but my skin is beautiful. And softer than a baby’s bottom.”

Hunk started bawling. “Oh my god, you hit your head so hard you’re permanently brain damaged. I’m so sorry, Lance, I’ve failed you!”

Lance-slash-Finn turned to Hunk, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Nah, you didn’t fail anyone, big fella. I’m pretty sure your friend is fine; I can feel him in the back of my noggin’ here. Your friend really likes to talk.”

Hunk started bawling harder and then tried to crush Lance-slash-Finn in a hug. Lance-slash-Finn laughed—an uncharacteristic giggly laugh—and squeezed back. 

“You give good hugs,” he said. “You make us feel warm and fuzzy, like running your toes through fresh carpet.”

Keith looked to Shiro, pleading mentally to their leader to do something about the lunatic. Shiro shrugged. Keith looked to Pidge, but Pidge had a curious gleam in her eye and wasn’t paying any attention to Keith. 

“Here’s your stuff,” she said, handing over Lance’s bayard. 

Lance-slash-Finn gasped and pulled himself out of Hunk’s grasp. “Whoa! It’s glowy!” He reached for it and started turning it over in his hands. “So it’s a weapon?” Just as he said it, the bayard changed.

Instead of the gun that Lance usually toted around, the bayard became a sword, nearly identical to the one Keith used, if only thinner in scale. 

Lance-slash-Finn gave an excited hoot. 

Everyone else stared. 

“Well,” said Pidge. “I guess Lance really isn’t home.”

* * *

 

“Oh my Glob,” Finn said, staring out of the observation deck. “We’re in space?”

Hunk hadn’t left Finn’s side and neither had Keith. Keith wasn’t entirely sure that Finn was telling the truth—what if Finn was some sort of Galra machination to break up the Paladins of Voltron? No, he was going to stick around just to be safe.

“Yup,” said Hunk. “We’ve gone through a lot.”

The door slid open and Allura came in with Coran at her heels. She was frowning and when Finn turned around to look at her, his eyes nearly fell out of his head. 

Keith kind of wanted to punch Finn for making that stupid expression with Lance’s face. But then again, it wasn’t like Lance didn’t make that expression all the time anyway. 

Instead of making a comment as Lance would, Finn shuffled his feet and looked away, as if embarrassed. 

“I heard about what happened,” Allura said, frowning at Finn. “You are…Finn? And Lance is there with you?” 

Finn nodded. “Yes, Princess,” he said, voice unusually reverent, and then got to his knees. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Keith asked. 

“Dude, she is a Princess and you treat Princesses with respect,” said Finn. “Unless this isn’t how it works? I’ve been watching too many old time-y movies with BMO. Everyone kneels for the Princess.” 

Allura pinched the bridge of her nose, but motioned for Finn to stand. 

“Can you get out of Lance’s body?” she asked. “We need him.”

Finn stood and looked contemplative for a moment. “Hm, nope. Maybe I can try to contact the Cosmic Owl and he can take me home.”

Keith exchanged a look with Hunk. Coran, meanwhile, looked to be on the edge of tears. 

“Oh, the poor boy’s mind has been shattered,” Coran sniffed.

“Let’s just play along with this ridiculous farce and hope Lance snaps out of whatever this is,” Allura said through gritted teeth. “At least he’s not pretending to be a superhero again.”

* * *

 

Finn was excitable and curious and endowed with the wisdom of childhood. He took explanations in easy stride and told fascinating anecdotes about where he came from in return. He ate the food goo with gusto. He was surprisingly more adept at hand-to-hand combat than Lance; he had no trouble maneuvering Lance’s lanky limbs around properly. 

“I’m a space freedom fighter,” Finn gasped when Keith and Hunk explained what Voltron was. Somehow, he was making Lance’s eyes shine like stars. Had Lance always been this expressive or was it exclusively Finn?

“No,” Keith protested, whether it was to what Finn was saying or to his traitorous thoughts, he wasn’t sure. 

“Isn’t Lance there to explain things to you?” Hunk asked. “You can hear him, right?”

Finn thought for a moment. “It’s more like…impressions,” he said, finally. “Sometimes I get them really strongly and a name or something comes through.” He closed his eyes. “I think Lance is getting tired though. He hasn’t been impression-ing me lately.” He opened his eyes. 

“What do you mean by that?” Keith asked, suspicious. 

Finn shrugged and then yawned. 

“Oh, I guess I’m sleepy too. That’s so weird. I guess it’s time to go find my way home.” 

“And what do you mean by that?!” Hunk asked, panicked. 

“Dreaming,” Finn replied. “I’ll find my way home by dreaming.” 

Keith and Hunk exchanged a look. 

“If I knew sleep would fix him, I’d have knocked him out ages ago,” Keith said. 

Finn eyed him and raised his fists, swaying in a ridiculous fashion as he struck a pose. “Just try it, you strangely attractive mullet man.” 

Keith frowned. 

“Okay,” Hunk interjected. “I do not want to see Keith rip my best friend apart. Time to go.” He gently maneuvered Finn away, probably directing him towards Lance’s room. 

Keith didn’t follow. He stayed where he was, watching as Finn and Hunk disappear down the corridor. Then, when they were gone, pushed his hands over his face and fought—hard—to contain the rising blush that was spreading from his neck up. 

* * *

 

The next morning Lance came to breakfast looking uncharacteristically sullen and tired. He rubbed his eyes and nearly collapsed into his breakfast food goo. “I tried all night,” he said. “I couldn’t find anyone. Also, I kept having weird dreams that kept me up.” 

It was still Finn then. 

“What kind of weird dreams?” Pidge asked. 

Finn yawned. “Dunno. I think it was Lance that was having them, so it wasn’t too clear. I saw Keith in them though.” 

Keith choked on his goo. Hunk nearly toppled his whole bowl onto the floor. 

“Think you can elaborate on that?” Pidge continued to press. Keith glared, sending a mental _ABORT! ABORT!_ in Pidge’s direction. 

Pidge smirked, ignoring Keith. 

Keith turned to Shiro, who was doing his damnedest to keep a straight face, but the twitch of his mouth was a dead giveaway. There was no help coming from his end.

“If it’s Lance’s dream, please do not answer that,” Hunk whimpered. “I do not want to know.” 

Hunk was Keith’s favorite. There was no contest. 

Finn shrugged. “Yeah, that seems kind of sketch. His dreams are private, unless he decides to share them with you.” He swallowed a mouthful of goo. 

Pidge raised an eyebrow, pushing her half-finished bowl away. “Passing up a chance to share too much information? You really aren’t Lance.”

* * *

 

The second day was much like the first, with Hunk and Keith shadowing Finn as he explored the castle. Half way through the day, Pidge appeared, requisitioning Hunk for a project that she needed help with, dragging him off and leaving Keith with Finn. 

“Do you want to spar?” Keith asked.

Finn shrugged with an easy roll of a shoulder. “Sure. Why not.” 

They had a mild practice yesterday, but today, Keith didn’t hold anything back. They went straight to it when they got to the training deck. 

Keith went in for a grapple and Finn met him halfway, putting up a wall of resistance, forcing Keith to take several steps backwards. Lance wasn’t particularly weak, but he wasn’t the master of his own limbs yet. Somehow, Finn was easily able to adjust to Lance’s lanky frame. It was almost strange how natural Finn moved in Lance’s body. 

“You’re better than Lance,” Keith commented after an hour of sparring. He had pinned Finn to the ground five times, Finn had pinned him once. Lance had never been able to do that. Keith wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel. 

Finn laughed from where he was sprawled on the mat—it was the strange, giggly childish laugh that was nothing like Lance’s own. “Thanks. You’re really good, dude. But Jake could still flatten you in like, a second, tops.” Then, his expression went far away. “I miss Jake.” 

“Jake is…your dog?” Keith ventured. He vaguely remembered Finn mentioning something about a dog yesterday. 

“He’s my brother,” Finn corrected. He sighed. “I bet he’s worried out of his head about me. I kind of want to go home now.” He got the look that Keith would sometimes catch on Lance’s face when he was thinking of home, the one with knitted brows and unhappy mouth. 

“You’ll get home,” Keith said. Finn had to, or otherwise they’d never get Lance back. “If you’re anything like Lance, you’re…reliable.” 

“I’m just a person.” Finn raised one of Lance’s hands over his head, rotating and squinting at it before settling it back down on the mat again. “Hey, I know this might be out of line, but I didn’t mean to cause any trouble in your relationship.” 

Keith’s head swiveled to Finn. 

“What.”

“You could have said something,” Finn continued and then wrinkled Lance’s nose. “Those dreams were surprising. And intense.” 

“We don’t have a relationship,” Keith gritted out between his teeth, feeling the heat trickle into his cheeks. 

“It’s cool,” said Finn blithely. “Whatever you want to call it. No judgement here.” Finn yawned, shutting his eyes. “That was a good workout.” 

And then he was out like a light, breathing softly. 

Keith wanted to strangle him, but instead opted to strangle his towel instead.

* * *

 

The impromptu nap Finn took left him hazy and mumbling nonsense about some sort of room and a prism. Keith had moved him from the center of the floor to the side where he could nap out of the way as Keith trained. 

“Oh my Glob,” Finn said as he rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Still Finn?”

“Still Finn,” Finn confirmed. “I finally made it to the Time Room, but Prismo was having a party. It was hard getting his attention. I’m gonna try again.” He laid his head down and closed his eyes. 

Finn was either very imaginative or he was attuned to some higher mystic power that Keith couldn’t comprehend. Or maybe this was all Lance making it up just to pass the boredom of downtime. 

Keith resisted the urge to pinch Finn on the arm.

As nice as Finn was, Keith was missing Lance. He was missing the way Lance would make the lamest jokes, the way he was always ready with a challenge for Keith. He missed Lance’s TMI stories. He missed the way Lance would smile like a cocky idiot just before he was going to say something spectacularly stupid. He wanted Lance back. 

“You’re an idiot,” Keith said and whether that was to himself or to Lance, he wasn’t sure.

A loud bursting noise, not unlike the sound of bubblegum popping, exploded just behind Keith’s head. 

Keith ducked and rolled, ready for a Galra attack. Instead, there was a strange graffiti of a pink man on the walls, staring down at him. 

“Whoa,” said the graffiti, looking around the training deck. “Neato.” Then, his one giant blue eye focused onto Finn. “There you are. Time to go home.” His arm reached out and before Keith could react, snagged—something. 

A transparent boy with long, spindly limbs rolled out of Lance’s body and onto the floor, fast asleep. He wore a white hat with little animal ears at the top, bits of blond hair poking out from underneath it. The graffiti held up a finger to his lips and then disappeared, boy and all. 

Keith pinched himself on the arm. 

He was definitely awake.

There was a groan behind him and Keith turned his attention to Lance, who was sitting up, looking blearily around. 

“Holy crap,” said Lance, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “That was a mind trip.” 

“Lance?” 

“Yes, mullet for brains?” 

Keith almost laughed, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his chest. Lance was back. 

“You’re a mind trip.” 


End file.
